Master Splinter (2012 Series)
Splinter is both the adoptive father and Sensei of all five of the Turtles. He is wise, mature and highly trained in the art of Ninjutsu. Official Description "For many years I have lived in the shadows, training my adopted sons and daughter the ways of Ninjutsu. I have tried to prepare them for the worst that the world has to offer - hoping it would never come. But we are running out of time. Our family is strong. I only hope that we are strong enough." '- Splinter' History Master Splinter was once a Human Master of Ninjutsu named Hamato Yoshi. His skills were only rivaled by the Shredder, then known as Oroku Saki, who he was once friends with. Not only were they rivals in martial arts but also for the love of a beautiful woman,Tang Shen. She finally chose to marry Yoshi. Saki could not accept this and once brutally insulted Yoshi in front of his bride. Yoshi lost his temper and struck Saki to the ground. This attack solidified Saki's hatred for Yoshi and he vowed revenge. One night he came to Yoshi's home and challenged him to duel to the death armed with razor sharp claw weapons. During the fight, a fire broke out and Yoshi's home was burned to the ground. His wife perished in the flames. He never knew the fate of his baby daughter Miwa. Somehow, Yoshi made his way to America and attempted to make a new life in New York City. One day, out of loneliness, he visited a pet store and purchased four baby turtles. Walking home, he bumped into a man. Yoshi felt off about him and decided to follow. He came into an alley and overheard a conversation between two strange men, later shown to be members of the Kraang. His foot spooked a rat hiding in the alley causing them to spot him and attempt to kill him. Yoshi fought back and escaped them, but accidentally broke a canister of mutagen they were holding, spilling it all over himself and the Turtles. Yoshi escaped down a sewer drain, now mutated into a Humanoid Rat. The turtles also mutated, gaining Humanoid bodies and intelligence. Yoshi, knowing that they would be persecuted by Humans, adopted the Turtles as his sons and students and has raised them in the sewers of New York ever since. He started training them in his Ninjutsu techniques because he knew one day his sons would want to explore the surface someday but he knew it would also be dangerous. He took on the name of Splinter and gave the Turtles names of artists from a book of renaissance art he found in a storm drain. Appearance As Hamato Yoshi: Yoshi is tall, lean, and muscular, with dark brown eyes and black hair. He wears a red kimoto with his clan's symbol when he lived in Japan. During the time that he resided in America, he wears a whitish blue polo shirt, along with brown pants. As Splinter: Splinter has black, brown and white fur, with a droopy white beard, whiskers, a pink tail and a pink nose. He still wears the red kimoto that he wore in Japan. Unlike all of his past incarnations, Splinter is considerably taller than all of the Turtles. Personality Splinter is many things to the Turtles - A wise sensei, protective parent, loving father, stern disciplinarian, quirky master and Zen philosopher. He is determined to train and protect his new family at all costs. The fact that he has gone through decades of ninja training does not only mean that he is always fierce when he fights, but that he's also remarkably in tune with the universe. Splinter can be very strict when it comes to training and letting his sons venture up to the surface, as seen in many episodes. At certain times, he may use harsh methods in order for them to learn a lesson, as seen in "The Pulverizer Returns!", in which he took away his sons' weapons so they could learn to fight outside of their typical environment. Nonetheless, Splinter is a loving father who only wants what is best for his sons, and will do anything that he can to protect them from harm's way. Splinter seems to dislike anyone that lays a hand on the Turtles. This is emphasized in "It Came From The Depths" as he battled Leatherhead because the alligator threatened to harm the Turtles. Splinter's absolute worst fear is losing his family all over again to the Shredder, as seen in "Panic In The Sewers". His fear of losing the Turtles to the Shredder caused him to push their training to the point where they become exhausted, stressed, and antsy; though he does eventually apologize for it. It is very possible that Splinter fears the fact that the Turtles will leave him someday, as this was one of the notions that the Rat King (in "I, Monster") used against him in an attempt to control his mind. Nonetheless, Splinter is a loving father who only wants what's best for his sons and will do anything he can to protect them from harm's way. Splinter can be wary of Humans, especially since he used to be one, but seems to have bonded well with April O'Neil, acting like a father figure to her. Bio Protective, precise and mutated from un-matched Ninjutsu Master and Zen philosopher Hamato Yoshi, Splinter has a playful and deep spirit that probably comes in handy raising his Mutant sons: Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo! He has continued his tradition of teaching Ninjutsu and fighting the evil Foot Clan. Abilities As a Master of Ninjitsu, Splinter is wise, balanced, fast and strong. In "It Came From The Depths", Splinter can easily take down larger opponents without any trouble and can easily detect when an enemy is coming. Like April, Splinter possesses a rare sensitivity gift that gives him psychic abilities. Splinter is also very skilled with weapons. Interactions With Other Characters Master Splinter (Relationships) TMNT 2012 Fan Made In this series, he's the grandfather of his sons children Seth, Shawn, John and Kida. He is very protective of his family and especially his grandchildren and he also helps care for them and he's also retired of teaching Ninjitsu. He tells his grandchildren stories about how his life began. Category:Official Characters Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Mutants Category:Humans/Mutants Category:Types Of Ninjas Category:Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Parents Category:TMNT Fan Made Characters Category:Good Boys Category:Adults Category:Shinobi Category:Masters of Ninjistu Category:The Turtles Category:Swordsmen Category:Animals Category:Nonhumans Category:Former Humans Category:Alive Category:Vigilantes